Curiosity Killed the Cat
by Cassie Winters
Summary: But satisfaction brought him back? Will it be the same for Nick who finds and reads Sara's diary? Not good with summaries. This is sort of in response to an old challenge.
1. The Favor

A/N I just recently started this after going through old message boards and read somewhat of a challenge. It was to write a story about Nick and Sara after Nick finds Sara's journal/diary. I have an idea of where I want this to go but don't know when I will get to write more. This will be a WIP.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own anything. If I did…well then… there would have been one less thing in the news this weekend.

"Hey! Nick!" Sara called out as she sped up to catch up to her co-worker.

Nick stopped walking and turned to face her. "Yeah?"

"I have a favor to ask of you. I understand if you don't want to or can't because it seems like a lot to ask and I-"

Nick cut her off. "Sara, you are starting to sound like Greg."

She smiled nervously. "Right. Sorry. I'll get to the point. I'm going to visit my parents for a week in Tamales Bay, and I need someone to take care of my fish."

"You have fish?"

"What? I always wanted a pet and my lease doesn't allow a dog or cat and birds are too much work. Fish are easy enough to work with."

Nick put his arm around Sara's shoulder as he continued to walk to his previous destination. "Of course I'll help you, Sara. What are friends for? But I have to ask, why ask me?"

"Catherine already has Lindsey to take care of. I have no idea if Warrick has ever taken care of an animal. Grissom's always at the lab, even more than me, and I just don't trust Greg. He'd probably snoop through my things and god only knows what else."

Nick laughed. "You're probably right."

"But I know I can trust you." Sara gave Nick a genuine smile, rarely seen by others. By the time the conversation had ended, Nick and Sara had walked to the locker room.

"Here. You'll need this." Sara reached into her bag and took out a small metal object. "It's a spare but please try not to lose it. I don't want to have to change my locks."

Nick looked indignant. "Hey! Who said I would lose it?"

"Nick, need I remind you about the camera incident?"

Nick feigned ignorance. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sara playfully smacked him on the chest. "What ever you say, Cowboy." Sara put her things in her locker and then looked down at her watch. "I gotta go. I still have to pack."

"Way to wait 'til the last minute."

Sara couldn't think of anything to say in her defense. "Thanks again Nick. See you in a week."

"Have fun."

"A week with two ex-hippies? I'll be lucky to get out alive." Nick laughed as Sara waved and then turned to leave.

Warrick and Catherine were surprised to say the least when they heard Sara took a week's vacation . But if anyone deserved or needed some time off, it was definitely Sara, who always maxed out on overtime and had ten weeks of vacation time stored up.

Shift went as usual with one exception; Nick had the great fortune of getting to work a decomp. At first, he had been thrilled because Grissom said he was going to be working a murder case solo, but his face immediately dropped when he read the details of his assignment. As Nick collected the evidence and went through procedure, he couldn't help but to think back to that decomp he and Sara had worked together about four years ago, when Sara had first joined the team. As unpleasant as the whole case had been, he didn't mind working it with Sara. He got to see that although she was strong as hell, some things still got to her and she did care if people knew of a weakness. He had to admit though, he was jealous of Hank that night because he was on the receiving end of Sara's flirtatious attention. Man, did Nick hate Hank, and for so many reasons. But the biggest reason was because he hurt Sara. How anyone could take her for granted and disregard her feelings like that, he would never understand. But he did know whoever did that deserved to have the crap beaten out of them. At least that's what Nick felt. Before Nick had even realized it, he had finished processing the scene while he imagined himself giving Hank the beating of a lifetime. After the "autopsy", Nick had to admit to himself that he stunk. He stopped at the super market and bought himself a large bag of lemons. He received a curious and nauseated look from the woman at the register, but all he did was smile and get out of there as quickly as possible.

After Nick went home and got the stench of death off of him, he changed into some clean clothes and headed over to Sara's. When he reached the front door, he went to knock out of habit but then remembered he had a key.

He walked into the small apartment and took it all in. It had been a long time since he had been there, maybe even two years. The last time he remembered being in Sara's apartment was when she called him early in the morning, shortly after shift had ended. It was very unexpected and she had sounded different. Almost nervous and a little worked up.

"Hey, it's Sara. I was, uh, thinking… you want to go out somewhere?"

That day was the first and only time Nick had been to Sara's and even then it had been brief, maybe five minutes, which consisted of him sitting on her sofa while she got her jacket and some money for the movies. But now, Nick had all the time in the world to take in everything and learn a little more about the mysterious Sara Sidle. But first, he decided he would attend to his duties. He went over to the fish tank and found a note.

'Nick-

The food is in the small cabinet beneath the tank. I cleaned it before I left so it should be fine until I get back. Don't over-feed them. Not everyone and everything has the monstrous stomach that you have.

Thanks again.

Sara

After he sprinkled in the fish food, Nick looked around the apartment. He saw the bookshelf stuffed with forensics journals and other scientific texts. There was a decent size tv, the sofa, a table, and a lamp. That was about it as far as the living room was concerned. Nick battle with the curiosity over whether or not he should go into Sara's room. As much as he wanted to know more about her, he didn't want to take advantage of her trust in him. After a few minutes, his curiosity got the best of him and he went in. The room was simple enough. It wasn't very girly and had the necessities plus a few things to make it uniquely Sara. She had a closet and a dresser with her clothes, a bed, a nightstand, and a desk. Sitting on the nightstand was an entomology textbook.

'Heh' Nick thought. 'She was telling the truth when she said she reads when she can't sleep.' As Nick walked over to Sara's dresser he noticed the infamous police scanner. 'I'm surprised she didn't take it with her as her carry on.' Along with the scanner were a few pictures. One was of her with her parents. It was back when she was in college. Maybe right before she left for Harvard? Then there was one from the last department party of the whole crew, all dressed up, even Greg.

Nick had to admit, Sara always looked beautiful, but when she dressed and dolled herself up, she was dazzling. Nick moved over to look at the textbook. As he picked it up, he noticed another large book that looked like another textbook. Nick picked it up could tell it was old. It didn't have anything on the cover, so he opened it. On the first page was Sara's full name and the date 9/16/83, the date of Sara's twelfth birthday. 'Must have been a gift.' He turned to the next page and was surprised by the first line.

9/16/83

Dear Diary,

At that, Nick stopped and dropped the book. He couldn't read it. That would be wrong and a total violation of Sara's privacy. He knew how much he hated when others got into his private business, and he knew Sara wouldn't appreciate it if she found out Nick had sneaked a peak at some of her most private thoughts while he was supposed to be doing her a favor.

As much as Nick wanted to just put the book back where he found it, he couldn't. He just stared at it lying open on Sara's bed. Finally, his curiosity won out over his knowledge that was he was doing was wrong. Nick picked up Sara's diary and began to read the first entry.


	2. Curiosity Wins

A/N: Sara is a complex character and little is really known about her and the way she thinks, so the diary entries may be out of character. Honestly, I'm just going to write what I would some what guess is something she would write and stuff that I need to put in to make the story work. And if the grammar isn't perfect, or the structure is a little off with the entries, think about a journal you may have had or have…I know mine aren't perfect and I would never use it for an essay. And Melliebee – I know it's a mean place to leave it hehe that's the point because I'm an evil evil fanfic writer :)

9/16/83

Dear Diary,

Today was my birthday. Once again just a small family party even though my parents said I could have a few friends over. Even if I had some friends to hang out with, I wouldn't invite them over to meet my parents. I love them but…they are so embarrassing. Sometimes I wonder how we are even related. We are just so different. Anyway, my parents thought it would be nice to give me this huge book as a diary to keep through the years. I'll probably have enough space to write in here for thirty years.

Hopefully in those thirty years I will have done something with my life that I can be proud of or happy about. If I could have my way this is how my life would be in twenty to thirty years: I'm not sure what I want to be quite yet, but it will definitely have something to do with science, this way I'll be good at what I do and I'll love it too. I know it probably won't happen but I wouldn't mind being married to Sean and maybe even have a child or two. I think I would make a great mom. I want a normal life. I don't hate my life, it's just everyone else's looks so much more desirable and normal. But anyway, back to Sean. He is so cute. I hate to sound shallow but he is. He has an amazing smile, brown hair, and brown eyes. He isn't exactly president of the math club if you catch my drift, but he can still be really nice if his friends aren't around. See Sean is…well he is a popular guy and a jock. He is on the football team, quarterback of course. Everybody likes him. He is really charismatic, that one thing that drew me to him. All the girls love him. Unfortunately, Sean would never go for a girl like me; unpopular, geeky and a total nerd. He can have his choice of any of the pretty cheerleader type girls, so why would he ever choose me? Well that's enough of the Sara Pity Party. Hopefully one day I'll find my "prince" as the fairy tales say, but I know that not everyone gets a happy ending, but hey…that's life.

Sara Sidle

'I should really stop reading. I know I wouldn't want someone reading my journal.' The angel on Nick's right shoulder said.

'What's the worst that could happen? It's not like Sara would ever find out and in the process you get to find out what makes Sara tick." The devil on Nick's left shoulder expressed in a very convincing tone.

Nick skipped through a bunch of pages until he found one dated 6/28/88.

6/28/88

Dear Diary,

High School, aka my own personal hell, is officially over and come the fall, I'll start attending Harvard. I can't wait. I'm so happy I got accepted. All my hard work and well…no social life paid off, and I'm sure there will be people just like me at Harvard. I want to make a new start. No one there will know me. Maybe I'll finally have a boyfriend. Honestly, what girl, besides me obviously, has never had a boyfriend by the age of 17? I don't get it really. I mean I may not be a gorgeous super model…

'I'd say you are pretty damn close to one.' Nick thought.

…but I'm no troll. Enough about that. I need to stop thinking about the negative and look at the positive. Harvard is my first step towards a successful career. I'm going to major in physics. This summer I'll be pretty busy. I have two summer jobs to help save up some money before I move to the East Coast. And while I'm there, I'll try to find a job. My parents said they would help pay, but I still need a job to earn some spending money, add to my savings, and help pay for my tuition. The future is a little scary but exciting at the same time. So much will change and yet I don't know how. It's weird when you think about it.

Sara Sidle

'Wow. How could Sara not have had a boyfriend? Were the guys she went to school with blind? Idiots.' Nick looked at his watch. It was getting late. He needed to go home if he wanted to get some sleep before having to go into work. He'd be back soon enough to learn more about Sara later.

A/N A short chapter I know but I decided to write a little more. Everything written in this story from now on is new, I dont have it pre-written. So it may take a while for me to think of what to write next.


End file.
